1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vibration-preventing device for an optical system which prevents image vibration resulting from vibration of the optical system, and, more particularly, to a vibration-preventing lens drive mechanism which prevents image vibration in a camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cameras having vibration-preventing devices are known which prevent an image from shaking due to vibration of the camera during picture taking. To prevent the image from shaking, the known devices move a vibration-preventing lens which is a part of a picture-taking lens in a direction perpendicular to the optical axis of the picture-taking lens. The above-described types of vibration-preventing devices require that the vibration-preventing lens be driven at a high speed and with high accuracy in a direction perpendicular to the optical axis of the picture-taking lens. To drive the vibration-preventing lens at high speed and with high accuracy, the following problems must be solved:
(1) The vibration-preventing lens must be guided in a low-load condition since it is driven at high speed. PA1 (2) There must be no play between a drive and the vibration-preventing lens to reliably prevent image vibration. PA1 (3) There must be no play in a guide section of the vibration-preventing lens. If there is play in the guide section, the vibration-preventing lens will topple and the lens will not be able to maintain the performance of the picture-taking lens, much less prevent shake.
The above-described type of vibration-preventing device may include, for example, a drive mechanism for moving the vibration-preventing lens having a configuration such as that disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication Number 3-110530. However, the drive mechanism disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication Number 3-110530 includes a guide section for the vibration-preventing lens and a section connecting the vibration-preventing lens and a drive which have a complex and costly structure.
It is therefore desirable to have a camera including a vibration-preventing device with a vibration-preventing lens drive mechanism which prevents image shake with high accuracy and has a simple, low-cost structure.